


Tristen Tyler's Mad Libs Games

by ETNMystic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: I feel like I'm gonna end up regretting this, Mad Libs, but fuck it, let's give it a go anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Hey! It's Tristen here!So Roxanna got us all hyped up for the party and I suggested a few Mad Libs games. But I'd like a little help from you all in writing them. So go wild and get creative!(Rating is subject to change.)





	Tristen Tyler's Mad Libs Games

In this order, here's what I need:

  1. An adjective
  2. A noun
  3. A sound
  4. A noun
  5. An adverb
  6. An adjective
  7. An object
  8. A body part
  9. Another object
  10. Another body part
  11. A verb
  12. A body part
  13. A verb
  14. Name of one the sixteen Ultimates from ETR
  15. An adjective
  16. A verb ending in "-ing"
  17. A place or event
  18. A verb ending in "-ing"
  19. Another verb ending in "-ing"
  20. Plural of a type of outfit
  21. The name of a dance move
  22. A noun 
  23. A Plural noun
  24. A Verb ending in "-ing"
  25. Another verb ending in "-ing"
  26. A type of animal
  27. A verb ending in "-ing"
  28. Another verb ending in "-ing"
  29. An object
  30. A number
  31. An object
  32. A body part
  33. A body part
  34. An object
  35. Feeling or Emotion
  36. Name of one of the sixteen Ultimates from ETR




End file.
